Dulces
by Kiara Adsgar
Summary: Naruto compra una bolsa de dulces con el fin de compartirlos con su mejor amiga: Sakura pero ¿Será con ella al final con quien los comparta?


**Title**: Dulces

**Pairing**: Naruto y Hinata

**Disclaimer**: ayer fui a comprar los derechos pero no tenía suficiente dinero así que Kishimoto-san aun es el dueño, lo único mío aquí es la historia.

**Summary**: Naruto compra una bolsa de dulces con el fin de compartirlos con su mejor amiga: Sakura pero ¿Será con ella al final con quien los comparta?

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A veces el más insignificante regalo puede ser el que despierte en ti una linda sonrisa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces<strong>

Un joven rubio, de ojos azules caminaba por las calles de Konoha, siendo observado por todo aquel que pasaba a su alrededor y ¡¿Cómo no observarlo? Sus ropas se encontraba desordenadas, sucias y rotas en algunos lugares, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y un hilo de sangre caía lentamente de su nariz, pero todo esta no opacaba la felicidad que emanaba, se le veía en sus ojos y lo demostraba con la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Nadie podia entender tal felicidad en el joven, cuando debería sentirse cansado por haber sido molido a golpes, pero luego veías su mano derecha sosteniendo con fuerza una bolsa de dulces. ¿Será la razón de tanta felicidad? Si, esa es la felicidad de nuestro joven, había obtenido una bolsa de los últimos dulces salidos al mercado, los que se habían vuelto famosos en tan poco tiempo, esta era la ultima bolsa de los mismos en la aldea y él había luchado con la misma Anko en persona para conseguirla.

El objetivo de haber obtenido estos dulces era regalárselos a su Sakura-chan, pero al encontrarla en el hospital, ella se negó a recibirlos, debido a que el relleno de los mismos: mermelada de cereza, era la fruta a la que específicamente y desgraciadamente Sakura era alérgica. Con una terrible decepción Naruto se alejo del lugar, dejando que sus pies caminaran hacia el único lugar donde podría ser feliz, sabiendo que a final de cuentas terminaría comiéndose los dulces solo.

Al llegar a su destino—el cual no era mas que un columpio debajo de un árbol—se sentó allí y comenzó a devorar los dulces, uno por uno, sintiendo que su esfuerzo no había valido la pena, sintiéndose tan mal que ni el increíble sabor de los mismo se le hacia delicioso.

Cuando dirigía el último dulce a su boca, unos sollozos, distantes y pausados llegaron a sus oídos, coloco el dulce en la bolsa y se dirigió hacia donde provenían aquellos ruidos, los cuales no se encontraban muy lejos.

Al llegar detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba una chica de pelo azul, largo el cual caía desordenadamente sobre la hierba, usaba una yukata de color rojo con motivos florales y una cinta atada un poco mas debajo de su pecho de un color blanco puro, la chica lloraba desconsoladamente, pero a la vez de forma discreta, intentado tal vez de que nadie supiera de su dolor.

—¿Estas bien?

Al escuchar esas palabras la chica se incorporo súbitamente, aun dándole la espalda, detuvo su llanto y con voz quebrada preguntó—: ¿Naruto-kun?

—¿Hinata-chan? —Reconoció esa voz al instante e inmediatamente camino hacia ella para poder verla a la cara, pero al intentar hacerlo solo logro que esta bajara la cabeza, totalmente roja de la vergüenza, con sus dedos, le levanto el rostro, cerró los ojos y sonrió —¿Un dulce? —expresó a la vez que sacaba un dulce y se lo mostraba.

Ella asintió y al abrir los ojos, la vio con el rostro sonrojado y con una sonrisa solo para él. Hinata tomo el dulce entre sus manos como si fuera el tesoro mas grande del mundo, con miedo a dañarlo y con extrema delicadez lo introdujo en su boca para disfrutar de su exquisito sabor.

—Gracias…Naruto-kun. —expreso tímidamente y aun sonrojada, tal vez un poco mas.

Soltó una carcajada de felicidad y la abrazo, realmente no le importaba por que llorará, con verla sonreír, había bastado para alegrarle al a vida a él y a ella también.

**NA:** termine al fin, aunque siento que el final no me quedo, siento que cometí OoC en Hinatita, bueno espero les haya gustado, nos vemos.

**¡Viva El NaruHina!**


End file.
